I'm Everyone's Type
by poison-au-coeur
Summary: Stiles will never actually admit it, but he is worried about Jackson's first full moon. He isn't particularly fond of the blonde, but change always comes in unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: This follows up on most of the events that happened in the actual show, except that Jackson was not saved by Lydia. The fact that he had others fighting to save him made him realize he was not alone, hence his transition from the Kanima to a werewolf.

_PS. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this on the spur of the moment. Stackson is my crackship and now that Colton is leaving the show, this is kind of my way of coping. Hopefully this will fill the huge void that has formed in me for not having Jackson in the show anymore._

* * *

Today's the first full moon since Jackson's transformation. All the werewolves were on the edge. Stiles could feel their agitation. Scott couldn't keep still beside him. Now that Scott and Allison had broken up, Stiles worried that his best friend would lose control tonight. And even though he would never admit this out loud, he was also a little concerned for Jackson.

Derek had assured him that he would take care of everything, yet Stiles couldn't help but worry, remembering what happened on Scott's first full moon.

He looks over his shoulder and looks at Jackson. The blonde is completely distracted, relentlessly chewing on the tip of his pencil, not paying attention to a single word that Mr. Harris is saying. Jackson turns his head and meet Stiles' stare.

"What?" Jackson whispers impatiently, glaring at Stiles.

"Nothing." Stiles quickly turns around, averting any more eye contact.

The bell rings, and as Stiles walks out of the classroom with Scott and Jackson following a little behind, he sees Derek's three betas waiting for them.

They all walk together to the parking lot, where Derek is waiting.

"What is this, some kind of werewolf convention?" Stiles snorts.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek shoots a menacing glare at him. Erica chuckles.

"You all know that tonight's the full moon, and in the light of recent events…" Derek pauses to glance at both Scott and Jackson, "it's important that we all gather in the train station. I will bound you all with chains, in case any of you lose control."

"But I already have control over my wolf. Even in the full moon." Scott whines.

"Yeah. But that was before, when you had Allison as your anchor. Now, you are too unstable. I can't take any chances." Scott is about to say something back to Derek, but Derek adds, "Unless you want to go through what happened on your first full moon."

Scott looks at Stiles, remembering how he had almost attacked his best friend that night.

"Okay." Scott mumbles.

"Jackson." The blonde tenses as his Alpha mentions his name. "Since this is your first full moon, you will need more restraints than the rest of them. I'm not going to lie. Tonight will not be pleasant."

Jackson looks nervously at Derek, but finally manages to nod his head in affirmation.

"Can't we just inject ketamine into his system? Like Isaac did last time?" Stiles suggests, with some hopeful enthusiasm.

Jackson glowers at him.

Derek sighs. "No, Stiles. We are not doing that."

"Why not? It would work."

"It would, but then we would have the same problem in the next full moon." Derek says, with a condescending tone.

"Fine. So when are we meeting?" Stiles asks, defeated.

Derek and his betas look at him like he is insane. "You are not coming. Well, you are, but you are not going to stay for the full moon. It's too dangerous." Derek says.

"What? Then why am I here?" Stiles looks at him indignantly.

"We need to ask you a favor." Isaac replies, smirking at him.

* * *

Stiles arrives at the abandoned train station with a bag of mountain ash that Dr. Deaton gave him. Derek was waiting for him.

"Where are the others?" Stiles questions, looking around the empty and creepy space.

"They are all chained up." Derek nonchalantly replies.

"The moon is going to be up in a while, so you better hurry." Derek adds.

"Jeez. Would it kill you to say 'please'?" Stiles asks, but Derek just ignores him and goes back inside an abandoned train.

"Sourwolf" Stiles mumbles as he starts to move around, starting to make the circle of mountain ash.

Stiles is halfway done with the circle when he hears clanging of metal followed by a loud roar.

"Derek?" Stiles whispers nervously.

The clanging becomes louder and louder, more incessant.

"Derek! Something's happening!" Stiles exclaims, exasperated.

Derek gets out of the train and looks around, a little puzzled.

"What's going on? I thought you had everything under control." Stiles asks, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"It's Jackson…" Derek sounds a little concerned. "He shouldn't be reacting like this yet. The moon is still not at its peak…"

"Maybe it's because he used to be a Kanima…" Stiles says, relaxing now that Derek's by his side.

"It could be. He might be more sensitive to the pull of the moon. His desire to kill might be heightened because of his transition from being the Kanima." Derek starts making his way back to the train.

"What? Where are you going?" Stiles reaches out for Derek's shoulder.

Derek looks at Stiles then at the hand resting on his shoulder then at Stiles, then at Stiles again. Stiles immediately takes back his hand, smiling nervously at the werewolf.

"I need to be alone. Away from any distraction." he pauses, looking at Stiles accusingly.

"What about Jackson? He is losing it back there!" Stiles yells.

"Everything's fine. I made sure he has enough restraints to keep him contained." Derek says. "And that shouldn't be your main concern, you need to focus on completing the circle, before the moon reaches its peak."

Stiles just frowns as Derek disappears back to the train. _Stupid werewolves. A 'please' wouldn't hurt anyone._

Stiles continues to move around, leaving trails of mountain ash behind him. He is almost done with it when he starts to get an eerie feeling.

Something was off. The sound of clanging metal had stopped. The whole empty train station was silent – _too silent_.

Stiles fretfully looks around the area, and that's when he spots a set of bright blue eyes glowing in a dark corner, getting bigger and bigger.

"_Fuck_." he swears under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The figure slowly moves out of the shadow. It's Jackson, wolfed out, his eyes glowing bright blue. He had somehow managed to break out of all the chains and now the thick broken shackles were being dragged behind him as he made his way towards Stiles.

Stiles steps backwards, away from Jackson and closer to the train Derek had entered.

Jackson can smell the fear, he can hear a heartbeat grow louder and faster. He is overwhelmed by a desire to kill. His mind is completely clouded by a primal instinct. He sees the boy in front of him and snarls, claws ready to make the kill.

Stiles panics and starts to run. "Derek! Scott!" Stiles screams desperately.

"Stiles!" he hears Scott screaming, followed by loud clanging of metal from every corner of the station.

Stiles is suddenly pushed to the ground by Jackson. The new werewolf looking intently at him, his eyes filled with hunger.

"Ahhh! J-Jackson, it's me! Stiles!"

Jackson just growls and before Stiles can say anything else, he feels an acute pain in the right side of his stomach. Stiles cries out, and all of a sudden there's a sharp pressure in his lungs, his breathing becomes heavier. Everything around him starts to spin and everything begins to look a little blurry. He hears a roar and then Jackson weight is lifted off him.

His head tilts to the side; he squints his eyes, tries to focus and sees Derek immobilizing Jackson.

Jackson lets out a low hurt whimper and bares his neck, hoping to get his Alpha's forgiveness. Derek growls at him, but stands up and grabs the young werewolf by the neck, dragging him back to one of the abandoned trains.

At that moment, Stiles hears Scott rushing towards him. "Stiles! Stiles! What happened? Oh my God! Derek! Hurry! He's bleeding! We need to get him to a hospital! Now! Fuck!"

Once the adrenaline starts to wear off, Stiles cries out. He suddenly becomes more aware of the excruciating pain in his side. He can feel the pool of blood forming around him, its metallic smell making him nauseous. Then, his whole body starts to feel too cold, his sight becomes a blur, and he can barely make out any coherent thought.

He hears more footsteps heading towards him.

"Stiles! Stiles, are you still with me?" Scott asks, panicked. "Hang in there buddy."

Stiles tries raising his hand to reassure his best friend. He opens his mouth, and tries to talk.

"Sco-" Everything fades into darkness.

* * *

Stiles wakes up startled and still a little disoriented. He blinks a couple of times before he realizes he's in a hospital room. He looks to his right and he sees Scott asleep with his head tilted backwards and his mouth open.

Stiles let's out a small laugh, but then winces at the sharp pain in the right side of his stomach. _Right, Jackson_.

He must have let out a groan too, because Scott is now awake, rubbing his eyes and beaming at him.

"Stiles! You're awake!" Scott jumps up and gives him a tight hug.

Stiles groans louder. "Good to see you too. But could you… Ow!"

"Oh, sorry!" Scott says with an apologetic stare and a dopey smile on his face.

Stiles shifts around trying to sit up, but quickly regrets it as the pain hits him again.

"Here. I got it." Scott says as he pushes a button from a remote that lifts the head of the bed.

"Thanks." Stiles pauses for a moment. "So… how long have I been here?"

"Uh, three days, counting today." Scott sits back down in the chair next to the bed.

"What happened? I mean, after Jackson lost it." Stiles tried to remember, but his memory of that night goes blank.

"Well. After Derek locked Jackson up with chains coated with wolfsbane, we hurried you to the hospital." Scott pauses, frowning as he remembered the events of that night. "You had lost a lot of blood. We got here and you were sent straight to the emergency room where you had a blood transfusion and they stitched up the cuts, which were kinda deep but, thankfully, they didn't reach any of your organs."

Stiles took a moment to let all of this information sink in.

"Wait. Why didn't Derek use the coated chains in the first place?" Stiles questions, annoyed.

"Well… He saved them as last resort. He didn't think Jackson would become so… _wild_. Plus, wolfsbane _REALLY_ hurts." Scott cringes as he remembers how he almost suffocated when he was just near wolfsbane. He couldn't begin imagine the pain Jackson must have felt that night, even though he deserved it.

"Yeah. Whatever. Still think he should have used it from the beginning." Stiles says, but he can't help but feel a little bad for Jackson.

"Where's my dad? Is he okay?" Stiles suddenly asks, feeling guilty it wasn't the first question he asked when he woke up.

"He's okay, I guess. He's at work right now. Uh, we kinda had to lie to him… you know… about how you got hurt. We told him you had been attacked by a mountain lion." Scott explains.

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine."

Stiles is startled when the door opens and Isaac comes in with 'get well' balloons and a little wolf plush.

"Stiles!" Isaac grins at him brightly. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me coming in, I was waiting outside and I heard Stiles was awake." the young beta looks at Scott, hopeful, waiting for his approval.

"Yeah. Of course." Scott gives a little pat on Isaac's shoulder.

"These are for you." Isaac says, extending the balloons and the plush doll.

Stiles chuckles and winces a little when the pain hits him again, but not so strong this time. "Thanks. The wolf's a nice little touch. It's nice to know someone still has a sense of humor."

Isaac grabs a chair and sits next to Scott.

"Derek said he'd come visit you later. He's dealing with the alpha- Ow!" Scott punches Isaac on his arm, shutting him up. Isaac looks at Stiles then at Scott, his eyes widen and he suddenly looks guilty.

"What? Dealing with what?" Stiles asks, curiosity peaked.

"Nothing. Hey, so wanna sleepover and play videogames when they let you out?" Scott tries to change the subject, but to no avail.

"Seriously Scott, what's going on?" Stiles looks at his best friend intently.

"Ugh. Thanks a lot Isaac." Isaac has a kicked-puppy look when Scott says that.

"Okay. So… when you were out, a pack of alphas came to town. And…" Scott sighs. "Derek thinks they want to take over this territory."

"Well, don't they know this place is already marked by Derek's pack?"

"Well, that's the thing. We still don't know exactly _who_ we are dealing with. Derek's been trying to find out more, but they hide their tracks pretty well. Plus, it doesn't help that Erica and Bo- Ow!" Scott punches Isaac again.

"What? I thought we were telling him everything." Isaac says, confused.

"Ugh. You are so clueless. And that's coming from me!" Scott sighs. "Erica and Boyd disappeared and we think they went to join this other pack."

"Oh" Stiles pauses to think. He didn't even know what problems this new pack would bring. It wasn't enough that they had to deal with a new wolf… "Jackson. What about Jackson?"

"He's gone through the worst part of the whole transition, which is the first full moon." Scott says, with a hint of anger in his voice as he talks about the beta that attacked his best friend.

"He's still a bit unstable and doesn't fully have control of his wolf, but Derek's training him… I think he wants to come see you." Isaac adds.

Scott's eyes glows a bright yellow at that and he growls. "I won't let him. You tell that self-righteous asshole that if he so much as _touches_ Stiles, I'll fucking rip his throat out."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had been a little startled by Scott's reaction to the possibility of Jackson visiting him, but just brushed it off as Scott looking after him and trying to protect him.

After that, Scott and Isaac left and Stiles fell right back to sleep.

He is abruptly woken up by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Stiles says as he finds the remote control for the bed and positions it so that he is sitting up.

As soon as the door opens, Stiles' heart starts to accelerate, fear rushing through his body. He instinctively raises his arm to cover his face in a defensive stance.

Jackson's standing at the door, face pained, as he hears the racing of Stiles' heart and smells the terror and the panic leaking from the other boy.

"Stilinski… Calm down. Jesus. It's just me." Jackson says, his voice a little weak.

Stiles lowers his arms, but his body's still tense. The fear still there in his eyes.

"I swear I've got the wolf in control. Derek wouldn't let me come here if he didn't think I was ready." Jackson tries to explain. "Please… If it makes you feel safer, Derek's outside the hospital, just in case something goes wrong."

Suddenly, knowing Derek Hale was close by made Stiles relax. He now gets a better look at the blonde standing in front of him and he could tell that he must have been going through some intense training. Jackson looked wrecked. Stiles could also see that the guilt, for what happened at the full moon, was eating Jackson up. He still didn't trust him, or like him, but he did understand. Even though he hated himself for admitting this, Stiles knew that the pull of the full moon was almost impossible to resist for a young werewolf, especially the first one. He just had to remember that even Scott, his best friend, tried to kill him at his first full moon.

Jackson's still standing outside the room, looking at Stiles nervously.

"C-can I… Do you mind if I come in and sit?" Jackson looks hopefully at Stiles.

"Uh. Sure." Stiles says, and Jackson smiles weakly at him.

Jackson sits down on the chair next to the bed and extends a brown paper bag.

"What is this?" Stiles asks, as he grabs the bag from Jackson and starts opening it up.

"Oh my god! Curly fries! These are my-"

"Your favorite." Jackson cuts in. "Yeah. I thought you'd like something other than crappy hospital food."

Stiles is a little surprised. Jackson being nice to him was weird, even though he knew it was mainly out of guilt. "How did you know?"

"Isaac told me." Jackson explains.

And then there's an awkward silence between them.

"Stiles…" Jackson says, guilt evident in his face and tone, finally breaking the silence. "About what happened that night. I-I'm…" he sighs. "I just want you to know that… that everything happened so fast… One moment I was in control and the next the wolf totally took over. I couldn't fight this instinct. All I could think of was to kill…"

Jackson pauses and looks down at the floor, avoiding Stiles' gaze.

"What I'm trying to say is that I… that I'm…" Jackson lets out a frustrated huff. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know what I was doing."

Stiles is suddenly filled with anger. He can't believe this. He can't believe he is trying to be understanding, while Jackson can't even bother to apologize for what he did. Jackson's trying to make excuses for his actions, trying to put the blame somewhere else. Typical Jackson.

"Well, you did! You lost control and you attacked me! I could have died! And I'm here trying to be understanding and you don't even have the decency to apologize?!" Stiles yells.

Jackson looks hurt. "I-I'm trying." he mumbles.

Stiles is startled by this reaction. This is the first time he sees Jackson looking actually upset. He expected the blonde to yell back, to retaliate, but Jackson's just sitting there, looking down at his feet. Suddenly a pang of guilt hits him in the stomach.

"Look. Jackson." Stiles says, once he calmed down.

"I don't blame you for what happened, okay? I really want to, but I know that it wasn't you who attacked me." Stiles can't believe he's saying this to the guy that literally made his life hell at school. Jackson looks up at him confused. "It was your wolf. I get it. I've been through this with Scott."

There's a moment of silence. Stiles sighs before continuing. "I know that now you're part of the pack and that we'll have to learn to get along, but it'll take a while for me to get over this whole thing. Okay?"

Jackson looks at him, sadness in his eyes, and gives him a weak nod.

"I should leave. You need to get more sleep." Jackson says softly, as he gets up and leaves the room.

Once outside, he leans on the door and lets out a tired frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry." he whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you to stay away from him!" Scott growled as his eyes glowed intensely and his body started to shift. He had smelled Stiles on Jackson the moment the blond had entered the locker-room to change into their uniforms. He spent the whole practice trying to control and rein in his wolf. Now that the only ones left in the room were him, Isaac and Jackson, he let go of the restraint.

Jackson took a step back. He wanted to strike back, retaliate, but his instinct told him to back away. His wolf knew that Scott was stronger.

"What's your problem? I wasn't going to hurt him! Derek was there!" Jackson says, defending himself and also hoping to calm Scott down.

"His scent is all over you." Scott spits out, his eyes still glowing and his tone growing with hostility.

Jackson is still intimidated by the other teen, but he's determined to not let that show. He can't let Scott have more power over him. So he fights off his instinct.

"Back off, McCall. I just went to talk-" and before he has the chance to finish, he is being pushed into a wall. He feels the broken tiles on his back cutting through his shirt and into his skin, blood dripping down from the fresh wounds.

"You don't get to talk to him. It's _your fault_ he almost died. I should fucking rip your throat out right now." Scott mutters, only an inch away from Jackson's face, baring his sharp teeth.

Jackson knows Scott's right, that it is his fault that Stiles got hurt. He accepted and acknowledged his guilt, but Scott couldn't tell him what to do. He doesn't want to recognize Scott's authority, but he feels his wolf wanting to give in, to submit to the stronger beta. He fights the instinct to bare his neck, but still lets out a low whimper.

Scott's still breathing heavily, his grip on the collar of Jackson's shirt only getting tighter. His eyes are consumed by a wild and uncontrolled fury. He can feel himself losing total control to his primitive instinct.

"Hey. Relax." Isaac says softly as he puts a hand on Scott's shoulder.

At the touch of the other beta, Scott suddenly calms himself, letting go of Jackson. His fangs retract, his whole body shifts back. The glow in his eyes fade, but the anger is still there.

"You stay away from Stiles." Scott warns Jackson before he turns away and makes his way out.

Isaac gives Jackson a sympathetic smile before he follows Scott, leaving Jackson in the locker-room. Alone.

* * *

Stiles was so bored. Sure he was finally back home but he had to be in bed rest for a week. Of course, he wasn't complaining, since anything was better than being stuck in that phlegmatic dull hospital, but he couldn't stand being in house arrest.

He knew that something wasn't right with this whole Alpha pack situation. He tried researching about anything related to the Alpha pack, but he couldn't find any useful information. He tried texting Derek asking for details of what was going on, but all to no avail as the only response he got was a_ 'Don't worry about it. I'm taking care of it. Rest.'_ text.

The only times he could manage with being stuck in his house was when Scott and Isaac came to visit him after school. They came over with Stiles' missed schoolwork, and stayed to play videogames. Stiles noticed that Scott seemed to have moved on from his breakup with Allison. In fact, his best friend seemed to have created some kind of bond with Isaac. The two betas seemed to be getting along really well, and if Stiles didn't know any better, he would have thought that Scott might even have a little crush on Isaac.

Stiles tried to inquire about the Alpha Pack situation, but both boys just told him he should relax and not worry about it. So after a few more failed attempts Stiles just gave up and figured he'd find out soon enough.

Right now, the only thing Stiles could think about was how bored he was. It was four o'clock and Scott hasn't showed up yet and neither has Isaac. Stiles started to worry, thinking that maybe something had happened with them, maybe the Alpha pack… His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"The door is open! Come in! I'm upstairs!" Stiles yells from his room, as he already starts to set up his Xbox.

He hears his door creak. "What took you guys so long? I've been so bored…" Stiles freezes when he turns around and sees not Scott and Isaac, but Jackson standing in his door.

"Hey." Jackson says, half smiling.

"Hi." Stiles replies. "I didn't know it was you."

Jackson lets himself in the room and sits in Stiles' unmade bed. "What's up?"

Stiles looks at him puzzled. "Um. Nothing much." He pauses. "Why are you here? I mean… is there something you need?"

Jackson frowns and looks to the floor. "Uh. No. Just checking in on you. Derek needed Scott and Isaac today. He sent me here to you know… keep you company."

"He sent you here because of the Alpha pack thing, right? He sent you here to protect me. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? I'm not just any human. I'm pack." Stiles is so frustrated that he doesn't even realize he was shouting.

Jackson just looks at him for a while, but not the way Jackson usually looked at him, something was different, Jackson's eyes seemed softer.

"It's better if you don't get involved in this." Stiles shoots a glare at the blond. "At least for now." Jackson adds.

For the first time, Stiles doesn't know what else he can say and the growing silence starts to create an uncomfortable awkwardness in the room.

"You're lucky, you know that?" Jackson says, finally breaking the silence between them.

"What?" Stiles looks at the blond, confused.

"You're lucky you have so many people who care about you and love you."

Stiles is still a little taken aback about this sudden change of topic. The conversation had unexpectedly gone so personal. Was he really having a personal talk with Jackson Whittemore?

"Uh. I don't know if you haven't noticed yet, but the only people I got are my dad and Scott."

Jackson lets out a light chuckle and shakes his head.

"You say that, but you know it's not true. Everyone cares about you. Not just your dad and Scott, but Isaac, Allison, Erica, Boyd, hell even Derek. Nobody wants to see you get hurt." Jackson pauses, and his face is pained. "_Again._"

Stiles is speechless. He had never seen this side of Jackson. The other teen was being so honest. It was like he was a new person. The harshness in his face was gone and Stiles was starting to see a more vulnerable guy.

"No… but… I don't think… the thing is…" Stiles sighs. He knows that Jackson's right, that Derek, Scott and Isaac were all just trying to protect him.

"Thanks." Stiles says, grinning at Jackson.

Jackson just smiles back, a genuine smile, no trace of uneasiness or indecision.


	5. Chapter 5

After their conversation, Stiles asked Jackson if he wanted to stay and play some videogame. Jackson, surprisingly, said yes.

If someone had told Stiles, a few months ago, that he would be hanging around playing videogames with Jackson Whittemore, he would think that the person was deranged and had to be locked in a mental ward, yet here he was. Unexpectedly, Stiles was having a really good time with Jackson. Though he still wasn't completely over what had happened in the full moon, he was getting there. He didn't feel uncomfortable or scared around Jackson anymore. He was getting to know a whole new Jackson, a Jackson he could actually see himself being friends with.

Then, just as he is about to beat Jackson, they hear a howl. Stiles immediately looks at Jackson and sees the other teen perk up and his face suddenly shifts to a grave expression.

"What? What was that?" Stiles asks impatiently.

"Nothing. I have to go." Jackson says as he rapidly gets up and head out the door.

Stiles follows him out.

"I'm not stupid. I know that something's going on. What is it? Is it the Alpha pack? Is that a call for help?" Stiles is trying to keep up with Jackson's pace, almost stumbling down the stairs.

"Stiles. Don't worry." Jackson stops in front of the door. "Look. It's nothing you need to worry about. It's probably Derek calling me to get some more training done."

Stiles stares at Jackson, not believing him for a second. Jackson was never a good liar.

"Then I'm coming along."

"_No_." Jackson spits out, his voice grim and his eyes flash an electric blue. "You have to stay here. You're hurt and you need to be in bed, resting."

"But I can h-"

"Stiles! No! Could you just do as you're told for once?" Jackson yells and regrets doing so the moment the words escape his mouth.

Stiles just looks at him, stunned. Jackson senses the sudden surge of anger that is taking over the other boy.

Jackson wants to say something, apologize, but he doesn't have time for this. Derek has called for him and the pull of his Alpha's command was tapping into his wild side. He had to go, before he lost control in front of Stiles. So he just rushes out the door, running as fast as he can, ignoring the angry yelling from behind.

* * *

Stiles couldn't believe Jackson. Just when he was starting to think that the guy was changing, that idiot had the audacity to order him around? Who does he think he is? He has the right to know if his friends… no, his pack is in danger.

Stiles was getting tired of being treated like he was helpless and fragile. Tired of being kept out of the loop. Tired of always being the useless one. He was completely enraged and frustrated. If nobody was going to tell him what was going on, then he would take matters into his own hands.

He rushes back to his room and turns on his computer. He looks for the program that Danny had used last time to track Peter's text message and opens it. Stiles then starts to track down Scott's location through the GPS in his best friend's phone. The program takes a few seconds and voilá. According to the map in the screen, his friend was at the forest, a few miles away from the Hale house.

Stiles puts on his jeans and a jacket, opens the bottom drawer of his closet and takes out a wooden box buried underneath his clothes. He lays down the box on the carpet and slowly opens it. Inside, there are a dozen silver bullets, each one coated with wolfsbane. Allison had given him these a few months ago, just as precaution, and boy was he glad she did.

Then he rushes down the hall into his father's room. In there, he goes straight to the closet, opens the last drawer and gets out the gun hidden underneath a messy pile of socks. His dad told him about it when Jackson was killing people as the Kanima, just for precaution. And of course he knew how to handle a gun. Being the Sheriff's son had its perks.

His dad had warned him that he was only to use the gun in case of an emergency. Well… this was an emergency.

He loads the gun with the silver bullets and runs down the stairs, out the door and into his Jeep.

* * *

Stiles parks the Jeep at the Hale house and looks at the map on his phone that's marking Scott's location.

There's a couple of miles away, but he knows that if he gets any closer on the Jeep the werewolves will hear him coming. As he gets out of the car, he feels his whole body shiver, it's a cold windy night. Stiles quickly realizes that it's too quiet. The only thing he hears is the ruffling of leaves as the wind blows through the trees. He carefully slides the gun in his back pocket and starts walking.

Only ten minute passes before he starts to faintly hear growls. He runs towards the sounds and soon enough he is able to see big dark figures moving rapidly.

Stiles moves behind a big tree and tries to get a better look at what's going on.

He sees Scott, Isaac, Derek and Jackson all wolfed out fighting off three Alpha werewolves. Scott and Isaac are fighting one of the Alphas, Derek another and Jackson too. He gets a better look at Jackson and sees a huge bleeding gash in his right arm. Things are not looking good for the new werewolf, and soon the Alpha will be able to take down and kill him.

Stiles doesn't pause to think. He grabs the gun tucked in his back pocket, aims for the werewolf attacking Jackson and shoots.

At the sound of the gunshot, all heads turn to him. The Alpha who has been shot lets out a loud and pained howl as the bullet perforates his left arm.

"STILES! RUN!" Derek shouts.

Suddenly the other two Alphas are running towards Stiles, who starts pacing backwards as fast as he can, but not fast enough. Scott and Isaac grab onto one of the Alphas and Derek is chasing after the other but Stiles knows he won't make it in time. The teenager shuts his eyes, as he realizes that this is going to be the last moment of his life. But all he feels is a warm splatter in his face. He opens his eyes and sees the Alpha's fangs digging into Jackson's stomach.

In that moment, Stiles felt like time had stopped, he could feel the blood boiling inside of him yet his body felt ice cold. His eyes met Jackson's and when he saw the fear and pain in them, it was as if those emotions were his too. Then, he sees the crimson eyes flashing in front of him, and all he can think about is destroying the monster that did this to Jackson.

Stiles grabs his gun, points at the Alpha's head and pulls the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Life has been hectic and I can barely find time to write anymore. Hopefully in a few weeks I will be able to post more regularly. Here's a short chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

There's a loud and pained howl. The Alpha werewolves are running into the darkness of the woods. Stiles lets the gun slip out of his grip, his hands cold and trembling. His head is spinning and he feels like he is going to throw up.

Derek, Scott and Isaac are all staring at Stiles, eyes wide with surprise.

"What the hell Stiles? What the fuck are you doing here? And why do you have a gun?" Scott yells at him.

Stiles doesn't really register any of the things his best friend is saying to him. His mind is blank.

Derek moves to the collapsed body of the Alpha and helps Jackson get free from the fangs that were perforating his body.

The beta lets out a rough and pained growl when he is finally free. Jackson turns to his side and looks at Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asks, his voice giving away his fatigue.

Stiles looks back at him, finally coming back to sheer reality.

"Uh… Yea. I'm fine. Are YOU okay?" Stiles tries to get up, but he winces as he feels a sharp pain coming from the wound in his stomach.

"Yeah…" Jackson says.

"You didn't have to do that, you know… I don't need someone to…"

Jackson cuts in with a chuckle. "A simple 'thank you' would do it."

"Plus, I owed you one. Now we are even." Jackson can feel the wounds closing up.

"Not trying to interrupt or anything, but what are we going to do with the body?" Isaac asks.

They all look at the body lying next to them, motionless.

Then, Derek suddenly raises his arm and swiftly decapitates the head.

"Arghh. What the hell! A little warning next time!" Stiles says as he tries to cover his eyes belatedly.

"We need to burn the body." Derek says coldly. "Just to be safe."

* * *

The next day Stiles gets a call from Derek inviting him to a pack meeting. Stiles grins. Being finally let in the alpha werewolf business was a small victory in proving himself as much more than just the weak human of the pack.

Stiles is all dressed up and heads out the door to find Jackson leaning in his Porsche, waiting.

Jackson looks up and smiles.

"Hey Stiles." Jackson extends one arm holding a cup of coffee. "I got you some coffee…"

Stiles pauses for a second. He feels his heart beat a little faster, his cheeks getting warmer. He is utterly confused at his own reaction. Why was he getting flustered by the sight of Jackson Whittemore?

The beta started to get a little red. "I didn't know what you- I mean… You don't have to drink it if you don't want it.

"Um.. No, I love coffee. Thanks." Stiles closes the distance between them and reaches for the cup.

"Uh… so you came all the way here to give me coffee?" Stiles asked.

"I came here to give you a ride. You know. After what you did last night, I don't think it's very safe for you to be going anywhere alone."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need someone to protect me." Stiles says, his voice unwavering.

Jackson looks down apologetically. "I know you can. It's just that you can never be too careful."

Stiles stands silent, which makes Jackson fidget uneasily.

"And… and I don't want you to get hurt." Jackson whispers loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles can't help but smile. For some reason Jackson was growing on him. It was probably because they were now pack. Yeah, it was definitely that. So he embraced Jackson in a hug and whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt either."

Both of them entered the car and headed to Derek's house, sharing a comfortable silence.


End file.
